


Stitch You Back Up

by SunsetAtDawn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Like really slow, M/M, Minor Red Velvet, Slow Build, Some Twice Later On, minor exo appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetAtDawn/pseuds/SunsetAtDawn
Summary: Wonwoo doesn't like Mingyu much. Mingyu can't stand the idea of someone not liking him. There lies the problem. But one can never count out Kim Mingyu and his many talents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking my fic. Rating could change as I write this so potentially keep that in mind. Hope you enjoy :). My goal for the notes is to give a rough idea of when the next chapter should be out.

Kim Mingyu had a lot more talents than many would believe. To most he was just a goofy tall kid with a pretty face. And while yes, he was indeed pretty, there were actually many facets to his personality, his grandmother had made sure of that when he was growing up. Spending summers with her, and some winters, had led to him learning a variety of skills that many would consider feminine or domestic in nature. Mingyu could cook, sew, do laundry, and he knew all of the tricks to get different surfaces and fabrics as clean as the day they were made, among many other things. Perhaps the greatest skill his grandmother had taught him, aside from cooking, was knitting. However, even his closest friends - who knew of his cooking skills - had no idea he could knit. 

Mingyu didn’t mean to keep it secret, it just never really came up. He certainly wasn’t ashamed or afraid of appearing feminine, skills were skills regardless of gender. Half the time his friends would beg him to cook for them whenever they were having any kind of gathering, to the point that he became the group’s unofficial chef. But for some reason, he just never felt the need to inform them about the knitting. He rarely did it anyway, preferring to wear the clothing his grandmother made for him instead, as he tended to get distracted while working on projects and would often end up with a half knitted scarf or an unfinished hat that would end up being thrown away - as they always eventually were when he decided to clean up his room. He never had a real reason to make anything, so the skill fell to the wayside. For him, once he had learned a skill it was never lost, just pushed to the recesses of his mind without use, but his muscle memory always came into play when the time came to pull the trick out of his wheelhouse once again. 

Being a freshman in college, Mingyu was luckier than most. He already had a couple friends attending the same university, a fact that had mightily influenced his decision to attend, and being that they were a year ahead because of his gap year, he also was able to live in an apartment off campus with them rather than in the dorms. Mingyu was a social guy, always had been, probably always would be. He had a natural charm to him that helped him make friends with even the surliest of people. Hell, he had even somehow managed to charm Lee Jihoon into being his friend, an accomplishment not many could claim as their own. 

There was,however, one person he had been unable to become more than acquaintances with, not for lack of trying, and that person was Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo lived in the apartment three doors down the hall from Mingyu and his best friends, Lee Seokmin and Xu Minghao. Wonwoo is what Mingyu considered to be a satellite member of their little group. He was roommates with Wen Junhui, on whom Minghao harbored the world’s largest crush. . Their floor was a tight knit family of sorts that had bonded over both the shitty WiFi available to them as well as the constant power issues that caused blackouts. 

It frustrated Mingyu to no end that he couldn’t break through the icy exterior that Wonwoo held. He tried everything he could think of to get Wonwoo to warm up to him but it just never seemed to work. Whenever he would try a new recipe he would bring it to Jun and Wonwoo’s apartment because he ‘needed someone to test it.’ Or he would go out of his way to ask Wonwoo about the book he was reading, should he have one at any of their little get togethers. Mingyu tried his hardest to always make him feel included, even going out of his way to tell Jun to invite Wonwoo out when they would go out.

Jun had noticed his many failed attempts and explained to Mingyu that Wonwoo just preferred to be either alone or with his older girlfriend, whose name nobody actually knew. He figured Wonwoo must just not be comfortable hanging out with so many gay guys at first, but that didn’t seem to be the case, because it became clear he was really close with the rest of the group. Eventually, he just realized that Wonwoo didn’t like him for some reason or other and he figured he would just have to accept it. It wasn’t like Wonwoo was rude to him, or mean, he just rarely interacted with Mingyu outside of the typical pleasantries unless specifically talked to - and even then his responses tended to be short and without any warmth. It bothered Mingyu more than it really should have and he wasn’t exactly sure why. He definitely found Wonwoo attractive, but he didn’t feel anything towards him, especially after finding out about the unnamed girlfriend, but something nagged at him every time he was shot down in his attempts at getting closer to the Wonwoo. Eventually, he resigned himself to allowing Wonwoo to be a satellite in the group in his mind, and he stopped making the attempts.  
His grandmother had always said that you can’t force a person to like you, no matter how hard you may want it. Mingyu forgot his worries about it as the semester really got into swing and he began to work. 

Being a freshman, his university wouldn’t allow him to pick his major until the following year, which was no problem for him as he already had an idea of what he wanted to do. He planned to major in business, with the hope of eventually starting his own restaurant. Mingyu's family, while not as happy as they would have been had he chosen a more lucrative career path, were happy he had a plan at all. He knew that the first year was meant to give the students time to find something they enjoyed and wanted to do for the rest of their life, but it frustrated him that he wasn’t able to just jump straight into the classes he needed for his chosen major. He was also stuck with not being able to take as many classes as he wanted due to registering late. It left him with a lot of free time. Most people would relish the chance to have some down time to just relax, but Mingyu became bored of having so much spare time after only a few weeks and eventually decided he should look for work to fill his spare time. He wouldn’t be disappointed to have a little extra spending money as well, since it would give him the ability to purchase more ingredients to try new recipes. He searched the surrounding area but found that most places had already filled their positions with other students from the university. He hadn’t given up hope but he also wasn’t as optimistic as he had been when he decided to look. 

Finding the position at The Tempo Cafe had actually been a fluke. He’d been walking home and looking at a text from Minghao when he accidentally made a wrong turn and stumbled upon the quaint cafe, hidden next to a laundromat, off a side street. Seeing the hiring sign on the window, Mingyu decided to go in and ask if they still needed the position filled. As he approached the counter, the girl - whose name tag read Yeri - looked up, the headband she was wearing, unicorn horn and all, almost flying off as her head snapped up.

“Hi, I was wondering if you still had an open position like the sign in the window said? My name is Mingyu,” he began, offering a hand - though realizing after that might be a bit strange considering they were both young and it wasn’t exactly a typical thing to do. He quickly pulled his hand back to his side after a quick shake from the girl.

“Umm, I think so. Let me see if my manager is still here,” she said with a smile, turning and yelling, “Minseok! You still here?” A slightly older man wearing a pair of cat ears on his head walked out of a swinging door to the back while looking at his clipboard, not bothering to look up at the girl as he replied. 

“Yes Yerim, and how many times do I have to ask you not to yell in here? So loud!” 

Yerii turned to face him with a snicker and quickly uttered, “Sorry. This guy was wondering if we’re still hiring?” 

Minseok looked up in surprise and quickly glanced at Mingyu. “We are, do you have any experience working at a cafe?” He questioned, pointing the pen in his hand at Mingyu absentmindedly. 

Mingyu hesitated as he stuttered out, “I don’t have any experience working actually, but I’m really good at cooking and baking and I learn quickly,” finishing his reply with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Based on the frown on Minseok’s face it wasn’t having the intended effect. But luckily for him he had Yeri on his side. 

“I think you should hire him Minseok, we don’t have any other guys and look how pretty he is, he’d bring in plenty more female customers,” Yeri leveled a smile at her manager, then another at Mingyu. Minseok still looked hesitant but asked him his availability, losing the look once he heard how open Mingyu’s schedule was. 

“You know what, why not?” Minseok smiled towards Mingyu, “but you’ll have to wear an animal headband. I’m thinking a puppy. Can you start training tomorrow?” 

Mingyu nodded in affirmation and they ironed out the details of when Mingyu should show up for his first shift. Mingyu left the building with a smile on his face and a mocha in his hand, committing the cafe’s location to memory as he headed back to his apartment, ecstatic about managing to find a job.


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu settled into the new job at The Tempo Cafe with relative ease. It had already been a month since he’d started working there and he had easily settled into a routine. His open schedule and lack of any real homework made it easy for him to pick up extra shifts and get acquainted with his new coworkers and the regular customers that came in. Among the coworkers Yeri was his favorite but he got along well with all the other girls working there. Joy was loud and extremely funny, often teasing him about the little mistakes he would make or his clumsiness, but Mingyu didn’t mind too much since it was all in good fun. Wendy was a bit quiet and reserved, not going out of her way to engage in conversation but also not avoiding it if she was roped in. Seulgi was sweet, but tended to be motherly towards the rest of the employees, which was to be expected as the assistant manager. But she also knew how to have fun while still getting things done. 

It was a very relaxing job if Mingyu said so himself. He really didn’t feel like it was a job most of the time, besides when the girls hanged up on him right away and decided he would take over the bathroom cleaning duties. But even that wasn’t that bad so he really didn’t have that many complaints. Seulgi had mentioned multiple times how badly she was excited for him to meet her girlfriend, Irene, but somehow they always seemed to be missing each other. Neither Mingyu nor Seulgi were worried since with how much Mingyu worked, it was inevitable that he would eventually meet her. Mingyu was also a huge hit with the regulars. Word got around quickly about “the cute boy with the lopsided smile” and he’d been hit on more in his first week than he had in the last year alone. Who knew middle aged women would go out of their way to flirt with a much younger guy and have no shame about it. Altogether he was thoroughly enjoying working at the cafe, making new friends and keeping his mind occupied. 

He was glad for the extra cash he was making, the last shift he worked he ended up leaving with almost as much in tips that he had earned from his wages while working that shift. The current shift was shaping up to be similar, and in the slow period he began to daydream all the ingredients he could buy, planning out meals in his head that he’d been dying to try for weeks. Having already wiped down all the machinery and tables, he was humming to the song in his head and restocking the cups when he heard the bell above the door ring as a customer walked in. “Hi, welcome to the Tempo-“ he began, cutting off with a start as he turned and saw none other than Wonwoo standing there in the doorway. “Wonwoo! Welcome, I didn’t know you liked coffee.” Wonwoo returned his stare with a shocked expression, “I don’t, I prefer your house milk tea.” Wonwoo said with a small smile, stepping forward to the register. “Coming right up for you then.” Mingyu turned back towards the drink station, struggling to get the blush to fade from his cheeks. He could feel Wonwoo’s eyes on his back as he worked on the drink, and once he had calmed his flushed cheeks and finished Wonwoo’s drink he turned to ring in the boy’s order and accept his payment. 

After handing off the drink and putting in the money, the two boys stood awkwardly with neither knowing what to say until Wonwoo broke the silence, “Well I’ve got class now so I’ll see you around. Thanks.” Wonwoo quickly turned on his heel and practically sprinted out of the door leaving Mingyu dazed and wondering what the hell had happened and why he couldn’t just not be awkward around Wonwoo. 

He turned back to his restocking to see Yeri standing in the door to the back snickering behind her hand, further blushing as she teased him. “Someone has a crush.” She said continuing to laugh at him. “Not that, just more of an acquaintance that doesn’t really seem to like me.” Mingyu replied with a frown and a small tingle of red across his cheeks. Yeri just laughed a bit louder and returned to the back of the cafe. Mingyu wiped his apron down and scrubbed at his face, only succeeding in spreading the red as he pulled his hand away to check the time on his watch. Seeing he only had a half hour left in his shift, he decided he could deal with the teasing for a little longer.

Hearing the bell above the door ring again he turned, this time seeing Seulgi along with another brunette. “Mingyu! Perfect, I was hoping you would be here. Now you can finally meet my girlfriend Irene.” Seulgi said while walking around the counter to give the tall boy a hug. Irene have a small smile and shuffled a bit until Seulgi grabbed her wrist to pull her around to hug the boy as well. “I promise she’s not usually this quiet. She’s just a bit shy today.” Seulgi said, giving a quick glance to the girl currently hanging on her arm. Mingyu gave a small smile and turned towards Irene and saying, “Your perfume smells great, kinda familiar for some reason but I can’t place where.” The small group chatted as Seulgi began to prepare drinks for herself and her girlfriend, knowing Minseok wouldn’t care about her not paying for them since she rarely drank anything while working. Time passed quickly as the three got to know each other better, conversation only ceasing after Mingyu realized he was supposed to clock out fifteen minutes ago and if he didn’t leave soon he wouldn’t make to campus in time for his only class of the day. 

With a quick hug and a yelled goodbye to Yeri, Mingyu grabbed his stuff and sprinted out the door, not wanting to miss another class because he couldn’t manage his time. If he tripped and fell on the way, nobody really needed to know. He spent the whole class distracted by trying to recall where he had smelled Irene’s perfume before. Eventually once home, he forgot as he became preoccupied with making himself a quick meal and cleaning the mess his roommates had left behind, having half a mind to chew them out that he isn’t their mother the next morning. As he laid down for the night, he almost had where he had smelled the perfume before, but never quite got there as he slipped under the waves of exhaustion from his long day of work and school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than I thought to write this chapter. Life tends to sneak up on you. It's also a bit shorter but I didn't want to add too much and spoil where I plan on taking things. From now on I expect at least a chapter a week, probably two if I can swing it. But for sure there will be an update at least once a week. Still trying to figure out exactly how many chapters I want but it should be a decent amount. Hope you enjoy :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to update after a lot of things in my personal life that made me unable to write. Back in the swing and will get to posting as regularly as possible. I apologize to anyone who may have had interest that got burnt off by the lack of a timely update.

Mingyu was smart, not a genius by any means of the word but he was able to comprehend concepts to a sufficient level that others saw him as smart. He attributed it to his own study habits and his semi-photographic memory. Not that he ever mentioned that either because he wasn’t truly sure that it was a real thing. Because he was able to grasp things quickly, his attention is class was rarely ever actually on the lecture. 

Sure in times when there was a guest speaker, or there were legitimately interesting presentations he would focus up, but typically he just would daydream. This habit had actually gotten him in trouble more often than not, but one flash of his signature lopsided smile and a “sincere” apology to the teacher usually got him back in their good graces. That day alone his professor had already given him the telltale glare that told him he’d be reprimanded if he didn’t pay attention. He had given the professor a sheepish grin and a quick apologetic bow of the head, and made it appear as if he was paying attention. Thankfully for him she wasn’t the type to also ask questions to keep the class engaged. His thoughts as he sat there were back at his apartment building. 

On his way out this morning he had passed by a very exhausted and stressed looking Wonwoo. For some reason he could easily tell it wasn’t just the typical school stress that plagued the older boy, but they weren’t close enough for him to feel comfortable asking. Come to think of it, he had noticed recently that Wonwoo’s seemed to be on edge more often sometimes even forgoing the polite nod and greeting that they had at least established as a routine when passing. It really shouldn’t have bothered him but Mingyu couldn’t get the idea that something was wrong out of his head. Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed as the other students began to gather their belongings and leave until his neighbor whose name he never bothered to learn gave him a small nudge to bring him back to earth. He decided he would put it out of his mind for the time being and focus on his next and only other class of the day. 

His philosophy professor was very laid back in the way that he felt like more of a friend, but was also able to maintain that balance of still being an authoritative figure that taught. He didn’t mind if the discussion got off topic so long as it was producing effective communication and provided the discussion had some logical direction that it followed. Mingyu didn’t particularly want to go into the field but he found it interesting, especially in that it allowed for different rationalizations to be spoken and dissected for fallacies. It was engaging to his brain in a way that many classes were not. He was also very entertained by the two loud students who routinely yelled at one another across the room, typically supporting opposing viewpoints. Kwon Soonyoung, a high cheeked rambunctious guy with lot of opinions and the desire for them to be known typically was the one to engage first. The professor would discuss whatever topic he had chosen for the session, and eventually soonyoung would raise his hand and provide his own thoughts, immediately looking across to his apparent rival, one Lee Seokmin. 

Seokmin, an externally bright smiled boy, would almost immediately rocket his hand as high as he could to provide a counter argument. This would continue back and forth until the two eventually worked themselves into a frenzied shouting match across the room that the professor would have to yell over to get them to calm down. Besides the obvious sexual tension between Soonyoung and Seokmin, Mingyu wished they would learn to debate like this in a more calm manner. He was extremely thankful that it wasn’t a morning class, knowing that if he had to listen to that much yelling before noon he would have lost it on the second day of class. Mingyu had attempted to befriend both Seokmin and Soonyoung fairly quickly, and succeeded much to his delight. He planned on eventually forcing the two to sit down and learn to communicate in ways that don’t blow out their classmates eardrums. 

It wasn't like Soonyoung and Dokyeom were opposed to arguing the same point. In fact they often shared the same opinion about a topic but just didn't realize because of the way the other had worded their thoughts and their preconceived notion about each other. It was pretty entertaining to watch in Mingyu's opinion, they argued back and forth a couple class sessions already with both arguing the exact same point. Mingyu could tell the professor enjoyed it as well. One of their more recent classes had one student stand up "in defense of traditional marriage." The two boys had berated and completely burned the other boy in a manner that would have brought a dragon to shame. Working together to completely dismantle every argument made, reducing the student to a stuttering mess.

The days’ class had ended with the professor asking them to prepare a list of three fallacies they’d like to explore for a mini research paper due in a few weeks. He would collect them, make sure everyone had one and let them loose. He gathered his things and prepared to head home, exiting the room at a casual pace as he had no plans for the evening. Normally as he was in transit he would put in his headphones and just focus on the walk but that day he felt like playing some soft music and just enjoying the arm the of the sun as he meandered along the path home. As he looked around he caught a glimpse of Soonyoung headed in the same direction not too far ahead of him, and just as he was about to call out he heard a voice call Soonyoung’s name as the owner left a building the blond was passing. Turning with a large smile, Soonyoung ran over to the man attacking him in a hug, as Mingyu passed he realized that the other man was none other than Jeon Wonwoo. 

The most mystifying aspect of the encounter, as Mingyu thought back on it after having finally made it home was just how happy Wonwoo looked as Soonyoung hugged him, and the small pang of something bitter that descended upon him at the thought. How could Wonwoo, who was so cold towards him, be so warm and friendly with Soonyoung, they were complete opposites. He couldn’t believe that he, Kim Mingyu, who had never had trouble making a friend before couldn’t woo Jeon into friendship, when someone as brash as Soonyoung could. Perhaps he should ask Soonyoung about it, though the blond might find it weird considering Mingyu barely knows him. And it could potentially get back to Wonwoo via Soonyoung and that would be weird too. Shaking his head vigorously, Mingyu resolved to ignore the thought and focus on trying a new recipe he had seen online a few days prior, making a list of what he didn’t have at home ingredient wise and making his way out to get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be for sure be posted by the end of this week as I'm writing it as I post this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Mingyu’s new cake recipe was a hit with his coworkers. He would’ve been a tad bit angry if they hadn’t. What he assumed would be a quick grocery trip had turned into a two hour long search through every grocery store and mart he could find in order to find the specific brand of flour it called for. He had actually almost given up completely when he literally stumbled into a the last bag of the brand he needed. After checking to make sure the bag wasn’t damaged when he hit it, and tying the shoe that had caused him to trip in the first place, he gathered the other ingredients he would need and checked out at the register. He put a lot of time and work into this cake so he was extremely glad they liked the cake. 

He only remained glad for a few days had passed and Yeri began to beg him to bake more. It started as subtle little hints about how she “would love to taste more of his treats the next time he bakes.” When that didn’t work she began to get more direct and pestered him whenever she saw him. Relentlessly she hounded him, until finally nearly two weeks later he snapped at her. “Fine Yeri! I will make you something, but after this baking is on my terms. You’re taking the joy out of it.” He stormed out of the back, clocking out for his lunch and grabbing his wallet and phone from the shelf under the register. Pulling on his jacket he continued walking out the door, bumping into somebody in his distracted departure. Looking up with a quick muttered, “Sorry.” he looked at none other than Jeon Wonwoo. “It’s no problem. You seem distracted.” Wonwoo replied, a smile on his lips. Well not quite a smile Mingyu thought, moreso just not a frown. “Just need to go on my lunch. See you later.” Mingyu replied, shaking himself of his thoughts and leaving to finish clearing his anger. 

He walked around and found a street vendor, purchasing a quick lunch and scarfing it down. He began to turn and make the walk back to the cafe, walking quickly after realizing he had already been gone for most of his break. Stepping through the door and surveying the room quickly he noticed two things, one being that Wonwoo had not chosen to stay long and the other being that Seulgi and Irene had come in while he was gone. Giving the girls a quick hug, he returned to work and the girls returned to the table they had been sitting at before. The shift passed quickly and Yeri avoided him after his outburst earlier in the day, Mingyu thought he should probably apologize but not for a couple days. He needs to show her he’s serious that she can’t pester him for what she wants. He felt like a parent, which reminded him he should call his own parents at some point in the near future. It had been a while since they’d talked and he knew his mother tended to worry after not hearing from him. He resolved to text her a quick message telling her that he missed her and was doing fine, and that he would give her a call either tomorrow or the next day.

As he took off his apron and began to make himself a drink before he left, he heard Seulgi walk up behind him. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to the girl. “We’re leaving now and wanted another hug please.” Seulgi said cutely. Mingyu put down the cup in his hand and turned to give the girls hugs. As he hugged Irene, a relatively new stage in the friendship considering her general discomfort around men, he caught a bit of her perfume and couldn’t help but ask her, “Irene, where do you get your perfume? I can always smell something similar on my neighbor when I bump into him.” Irene pulled back from the hug and replied, “It’s a fancy French brand my friend had given to me from abroad. Pretty hard to find here though, maybe you could ask your friend where whoever he smells like gets it from? I need more soon.” 

Mingyu considered if it would be weird to ask someone he’s not close with that but figured it wasn’t that weird, and told her, “Sure, I’ll ask Wonwoo the next time I bump into him.” Irene’s face dropped into something unreadable for a split second, then returned to normal. “Well, we have to go now. Come on Seulgi, and nevermind about the perfume Mingyu, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.” Irene said hurriedly, dragging a confused Seulgi out the door as quickly as possible. Mingyu stood for a second, wondering what that was all about. She acted weird after he mentioned Wonwoo, but he didn’t think the two knew each other. Maybe she had some kind of bad experience with a guy of the same name. Shrugging, he returned to finish preparing the coffee he would need to stay up and work on his proposal for his philosophy class. He had a general idea of the paper he would like to write, but knew he needed to do more research so he would be able to support his argument. If he focused and got it done he might be able to sleep around two in the morning. Only if he’s lucky he thinks and finishes up, hurrying home to get to work not wanting to miss out too much on sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out by the end of next week. Hopefully earlier but for sure no later. Enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should hopefully be out within the next couple days.


End file.
